The Unseen Side
by HeadInTheCloudsGrl
Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. Can James change the way Lily feels about him? I'm horrible at summarys, but please read. Starts with first year but will skip to 6th year later.
1. Prolouge

A/N- Hello everybody. This is my first story on so I hope you like it. Please Review! I know this chapter's really short. But don't worry, the others will be longer.

I do not own anything in this story except most of the plot, and the things you don't recognize. This goes for the whole story.

Prologue

"Hurry up freak! Mom's going nuts saying were gonna be late and then her _precious petal_ will miss her train!"

Lily couldn't stand her sister, Petunia, anymore. After she got her letter from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her sister started calling her freak all the time. She started treating her like an abnormal person too. It was, of course, Petunia who called up the stairs to an overwhelmed Lily Evans the Morning of September 1st. Lily was double checking every item that was left in her room to make sure she didn't need it. Most of her possessions were left in her room because she was going to a magical school, but besides her school things, all she owned were non-magical items. She was really going to miss her record player, and her TV, but at least she had her books. Lily was a reader. She could sit for hours at a time just reading about different characters and their adventures. For the first time in her life, she was going to have an adventure, in a far away place that she knew nothing about. In fact, until a couple of weeks ago when she got the letter, she didn't even know that there were witches and wizards. She never imagined that she _was _one.

"Petal, we really have to get going, or else you're going to miss the train."

This time it was her father that screamed up the stairs. "Okay dad" Lily responded as she glanced back at her room for the last time that year. Her parents called her Petal all the time. It was her official nickname in the family. It used to annoy her, but she eventually got used to it.

She dragged her trunk down the stairs, trying hard not to make it fall on top of her. It was quite heavy, and she was grateful when her dad came to the rescue and carried it down the stairs. She followed him out to the car and watched as her father put her trunk in the back of the car. He was strong. She had always admired him, and tried to be like him. He was kind, and considerate…a real gentleman. Everybody knew she was a daddy's girl. Lily sat in the car with the rest of her family and listened to the roar of the engine as the automobile pulled out of the driveway and raced down the open road. The house she grew up in faded away into the distance, but it didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She was leaving. She was leaving Petunia. She was leaving everything that she had ever known until then for a school, and she couldn't have liked the idea more.

A/N- Again, I hope you liked it. Please review!

HeadInTheCloudsGrl


	2. First Impressions

A/N-hey everybody. Wow, that was a fast update. Anyway, yea well, I promised a longer chapter and this is certainly longer. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

The station was crowded with people of all sorts. There were babies and parents. There were teenagers with owls like the snowy white one sitting on her cart. And there were…wait…teenagers…owls…they were students too! They had to be going to the same place she was going, but where were they going?

Lily said good bye to her parents and waved to Petunia, who said "See ya freak" in return. There were still more kids with owls going past. Lily looked at her ticket to see where she was supposed to go to catch the train. As she studied it carefully, she started to panic. The ticket said the train was waiting at platform 9 ¾, but there was no platform 9 ¾.

'_The other kids.' _Lily's mind was whispering to her. '_They know, ask them'._

"Fine" Lily told herself quietly. "Um…excuse me. Do you know how to get to platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked a girl about her own age. The girl had dark brown hair, unlike Lily's dark red hair. She also had electrifying blue eyes, while Lily had big, almond shaped, bright green eyes.

"Yeah, follow me; I'm on my way there too. My name is Hailey Williams. What's yours?

"Lily Evans. Nice too meet you Hailey."

"Same here"

"So…how do we get into platform 9 ¾?" Lily asked curiously.

"According to my mum, we go strait threw the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"Won't we get hurt? I mean, running into a solid wall isn't the smartest thing I've ever heard of."

"Of course we won't get hurt!" Hailey said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Wait… you're a muggle born aren't you!"

"What's a muggle" Lily was starting to get confused

"Someone non- magical. Well, here we are, at the barrier! You go first; just run strait threw the wall." "And don't worry, you'll be fine!" Hailey added hastily after seeing the look on Lily's face.

"Okay." Lily said uneasily. She took a deep breath, stood 3 feet in front of the wall, and started running. She was going to crash any minute now. She knew it. She closed her eyes and expected to feel a jolt … it must be coming soon… really soon… any minute…

"Ouch!" Lily snapped open her eyes to find that she did feel a jolt, but not from hitting the wall, from hitting a boy! She had run right threw the wall and her cart crashed into a boy on the other side.

"I am sooooo sorry!" Lily apologized as she felt the heat creeping up in her cheeks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy answered, though still holding his ankle. He had the shaggiest black hair she had ever seen. It stuck up messily in the back and it slightly covered his warm hazel eyes. "My name is James Potter, first year. How about you?"

"Lily Evans. I'm a first year too"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." James said curtly, taking Lily's hand and kissing the back of her knuckles.

"Hey James! Stop flirting and get over here! I need help with your stupid owl, it won't shut up!" Another boy with black hair called from a window on the train.

"I'll be there in a minute Sirius!" James called back, his cheeks reddening a bit. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then Lily. Have a nice trip!" James called to Lily over his shoulder as he set off towards the train.

"You've got lots to learn my friend" Said a voice behind Lily. Turning around, she found the voice belonged to Hailey. "Stay away from those two. I've never met a pair of egotistical boys who could even rival them." Hailey continued.

"Really?" Lily asked, not expecting this at all.

"Yeah. I've known them for a long time. They're purebloods, like me, and all purebloods know which family is pureblooded. I mean… there aren't that many of us left. Also, both of our parents work as aurors at the ministry of magic. " Hailey explained patiently.

"I see." Lily said, although she really had no idea what an auror was "Not to change the subject or anything, but we should get on the train. It's going to leave any minute now." Lily pointed out.

"Merlin, your right! Let's go." Hailey said in a voice that was half panicked, half surprised. The girls dragged their trunks onto the train and began the search for a compartment. Most were full. Scratch that all but few were full and absolutely none were empty. Finally the two friends reached a compartment with only one girl in it, staring out of the window.

"Hi! Can we join you? Everywhere else is full." Hailey asked nervously.

"Sure!" the girl replied happily. "My name is Kayla Burke." She had blonde hair that was set in two braided pigtails and shining, light brown eyes.

"My name is Lily Evans, and this is Hailey Williams."

"Hello" Hailey said waving politely

"This is so exciting. This will be my first day ever at Hogwarts." Kayla exclaimed.

"Our's too!" Hailey replied

_BOOM_

"What was that?" Lily asked

"Sounded like an explosion coming from the compartment across the hall." Kayla supplied.

"I'm gonna check it out. Be right back." Lily said to her friends

"Need back up?" Hailey asked protectively

"Nah, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say"

Lily walked out of her compartment and across the hall. She opened the door to the next apartment and was about to ask what was going on, but was stopped when she saw a ball of light bouncing around the compartment, then hit her on the head. It didn't hurt, but then she noticed her red hair turning slowly to light blue with green polka dots in her refection on the window.

"Nice one James. Now you turned Evans hair blue." Sirius said sarcastically to a familiar looking boy emerging from his hiding place under the seat.

"POTTER! GET MY HAIR BACK TO NORMAL THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET YOU WERE BORN!" Lily roared at James.

"I am sooooo sorry, really, I meant to hit Sirius, and you walked in and it hit you and I just…" James blabbed on and on.

"I said NOW!"

Ok, ok. Here." James said as he muttered the counter course. As soon as her hair was red again, she stormed out of the room.

"Some temper on that girl, eh James! James…James? Earth to James Potter."

"What... Oh, yeah, right. James said as he snapped out of it. Sirius was smirking from ear to ear across from James.

"What are you grinning at?" James asked

"You like her." Sirius answered simply

"WHAT?" James asked incredulously

"I said you like her." Sirius answered

"I… I…fine, just a little though.

"James and Lily sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sirius chanted to James, whose face was getting redder by the minute.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet before she hears you" James said glancing at the door. Sirius just sang louder.

"Please! I'll do anything! Just shut up!" James begged Sirius. Sirius stopped immediately to think.

"Anything?" Sirius repeated

"Yes, anything!"

"Okay…ask her out or I'll start singing again, and this time I'll go and find her and sing it to her" Sirius said

"Wha…WHAT! But I can't, she'd never say yes, and besides, I'm only eleven! I won't ask her, I refuse.

"All right then buddy, you chose your own fate." Sirius said, thoroughly enjoying blackmailing his best friend. Sirius got up and started to walk out the compartment door, singing 'James and Lily sitting in a tree…' but James caught his arm and said

"I'll ask her tomorrow".


End file.
